pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zane Alexander
Background Zane was abandoned at an Orphanage at a young age, he was left with a necklace that read "Zane" he had no last name so the people at the orphanage named him after Alexander the Great creating Zane Alexander. he grew up among other children at the orphanage but when he turned fourteen he learned about who his Mother was and went to find her, When he found her she told him that he had a brother that she kicked out of the house a few month prior, She told Zane which way he ran. Searching for his brother Zane Traveled for months until finally arriving at New York, During the trip to New York he had dreams telling him of Demigods, Children of Greek Gods. He had woken up one night with a couple throwing knives next to him. Zane had Decided that Demigods were evil beings meant to destroy the world and take over so he was going to end them. He was walking through New York when he heard two teenagers talking about Monsters, Zane hid in the shadows and listened he watched as 2 more teenagers walked over, they all seemed distracted, His time to strike, He threw a knife at one of the kids, it missed and they all stared at him, A Tomahawk appeared in one of the kids hands and the four started to chase Zane, They chased him all the way to Central Park where they eventually caught him and dragged him to a camp which they called Camp Half-Blood. At the camp a demigod approached Zane, as he got closer shadows started coming out of his and Zane's hand, he then realized this demigod was his brother, Nathan Quays. Battle of the Underworld Nathan Quays, Zane, Tory Brennan, and Hazel Wills were all training when Kyle Bonny approached Nathan and gave him a letter, It explained that Hades wanted his help with a revolution going on in the Underworld, Nathan accepted and the five of them traveled to the underworld and started fighting almost instantly, they fought for a long time until Kyle died defending Nathan, Nathan flew into a rage but was thrown into a Tower, as Zane went to go help Nathan he was grabbed by a fury and brought to an unknown island. Resuce Months went by while Zane was tortured, He thought this was his end, he would die here. A fury had dug their claw into Zane's eye and ripped it out, a few hours later the monsters that were torturing him were distracted by something on the other side of the island, When they all left a boy ran up next to him and broke the lock on his cage, freeing him, he said his name was Tyler Rousseau, he brought Zane to safe place and then said he was going to get Nathan, He held Kyle's Tomahawk. Tyler and Nathan soon came back and brought Zane back to their ship where Max Treystar cleaned Zane's eye and put a temporary bandage over his eye, They went back to Camp Half-Blood where Zane got a proper Eye Patch. Insanity After arriving at Camp Half-Blood, Zane felt out of place. He started going crazy and blamed everyone else for his problems, He secretly killed Hazel Wills and then ran off, Nathan, Tory and Tyler chased him to New York where he watched Tory get angry and stab Nathan, Tyler Pulled Tory away but the damage was already done. Tyler brought Zane and Nathan back to Camp and left Tory alone in New York. Zane had no idea what to do so he went to the underworld leaving Camp Half-Blood. Captain In the Underworld, Hades asked Zane to track down anything that could try and take over the Underworld, Zane was granted the ship that Max had used to save him and he traveled all over the underworld fighting monsters and other beings, He had found a giant skeletal dragon and befriended it. A few months later he received a letter from Nathan saying that Tyler was going to attack Olympus because he believed that demigods should rule, Olympians are old and out of touch. Zane gathered his crew and Marched into New York, surprising both sides. Battle of New York Zane Rode the dragon into New York and worked with Nathan to defeat Tyler's Army, but Chad Marino came over and started fighting, pushing Zane and Nathan back. The two laughed as Chad cut through Tyler's ranks, it was funny and terrifying at the same time. after the battle was over, Zane Explained that this would be the last time he would help the Camp and he would be in the underworld for the rest of his life. He said his final goodbyes to everyone and went back into the underworld. Death Zane traveled through the underworld continuing to fight monsters and keeping dead beings at bay but one day while sailing, Zane stopped paying attention for a second and crashed into a mountain, He tried to get everyone off while the ship was falling into lava, He saved most of the crew but eventually sank into Lava ending his Voyage. Appearance Zane had white hair and black eyes, he wore and eye patch and after getting his ship always bore a smile even in the roughest times, He wore an orange Camp shirt with a black jacket over it, He would make jokes but when he was serious, everyone would listen. Abilities Necromancy: As a son of Hades, Zane has control over the dead, as well as many monsters native to Hades' realm Osteokinesis: Zane is able summon and telekinetically to control bones. Induced Fear: Zane radiates an intense aura of fear and death like his father, Hades, but to a much lesser degree. Relationships Nathan Quays - Zane traveled for months to find his brother and eventually found him after attempting to kill his friends, after he discovered Nathan he realized that he was wrong about demigods. Kyle Bonny - One of the demigods that Zane attempted to kill, After Zane apologized for his mistake the two became good friends and trusted each other greatly. Tory Brennan - Zane had a massive crush on Tory but when Tory convinced Nathan to not leave the camp with his brother and even stabbed Nathan, His crush on her faded, But he later saved her and other people's lives at the Battle of New York. Max Treystar - Helped save Zane from the Furies and patched up his eye when it was removed, Zane saw that as a debt he would never be able to pay off and felt like he had to help with the Battle of New York after Max died. = Category:Character